Pokemon: Master Series
by Makeitsew
Summary: A series featuring Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, alongside his family and friends. [Ash/Misty]
1. An unexpected Reunion

**Old Friends Reunited**

Amber Green shielded her eyes from the sun, as she gazed up at the giant shining white Dewgong. Finally she was here. Staying rooted to the spot, the young trainer took in a deep breath, attempting to steady her nerves. The day she was given her starter Pokemon – a Bulbasaur – seemed like it was yesterday, despite months of hard work to collect six Kanto gym badges. Today she was in Cerulean City for her greatest challenge yet – the battle for the Cascade badge. Reaching into her bag, the blonde-haired thirteen year old pulled out a glossy magazine, emblazoned with a pokeball and the title, _'The Kanto Gym Strategy Guide.' _Her cousin Tyler back in Celadon City was one of the researchers for the magazine and he had given her a copy at the beginning of her Pokemon journey. Amber glanced around furtively before flicking through the pages for the Cerulean Gym.

"Ah," she muttered softly, "here we go."

"THE CERULEAN GYM, CERULEAN CITY

Badge: Cascade

Gym Leader: Misty Ketchum

Specialism: Water

Other: Whirl Cup Champion, Sensational Sister

TRAINER ADVICE

_Misty Ketchum of the Cerulean City Gym specialises in the use of water pokemon. Water type moves are highly effective against fire, rock and ground pokemon. Choose your team wisely; electric, grass types or dragon types are recommended. As in any battle, it is important to consider the use of a wild card. Past challengers have advised trainers to consider Ketchum's possession of mixed water types and the mega evolution ability – be prepared for the unexpected. The Kanto Gym Strategy Guide can also reveal that Gyarados is Ketchum's strongest pokemon. Most often deployed in battle are Staryu and Vaporeon. The dark horse of her team is Psyduck. Cerulean City welcomes challengers of all ability levels, however please note that the gym resides on the top of the Official Kanto Gym Rankings alongside the Saffron City Gym. _

_In the rare event that Misty Ketchum is unable to battle, fellow Sensational Sister Daisy Sketchit is licensed to accept all challenges for the Cascade Badge."_

The girl scanned the text for what seemed like the hundredth time, before slapping the magazine shut and placing it back in her bag. 'I can do this,' she thought. 'Maybe the Pokemon Master will be even be there to see my win.' Amber grinned widely as she entered the gym through the large automatic doors. She was initially greeted by a giant mural on the far wall, surrounding the reinforced glass windows of the gym's aquarium. Amber couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the sight; the mural was of four beautiful women, striking various poses. They looked vein and egotistical. Underneath bold cursive writing proclaimed - "_The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City welcome you to the Cerulean Gym!". _Amber had hoped that the famous Misty Ketchum would have been likeable. To her immediate left was a blue reception desk, though no one seemed to be on duty. Approaching the desk, she took notice of the flat-screen televisions dotted around the room, each showing a different advertisement. One was showing the details for an upcoming arena show:

"_This July, the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City present 'The Little Mermaid'. Tickets on sale** now**."_

Turning to another screen that was emitting audio, Amber couldn't help but raise an eyebrow:

"_Watch Violet and Lily Waterflower's reality show, 'The Sensational Tour', Friday's at 21:00 on CCE. _

"_We're like totally in Lavender Town today. It's like so creepy! The guys here though are so mysterious and hot." "Eew, Violet! I swear that Haunter totally winked at me!"_

A neat pile of leaflets were stacked on the desk – they were applications for the Sensational Sisters fan club. "That's it," Amber grumbled, "do they even like Pokemon here?!" Hitting the bell aggressively, she crossed her arms tightly and tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for someone to arrive. Soon enough a young man stumbled through from the office.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Cerulean City Gym. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Georgio. How can I help you?"

Amber couldn't help but blush. This guy was cute. Quickly stuffing those embarrassing thoughts away, she decided to get back to business.

"I'm Amber Green from Celadon City and I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a Cascade badge!"

The brown-haired man smiled warmly. "I know a passionate trainer when I see one. Good luck for today Amber! Now, I just need to take a few details from you before I notify Misty of your challenge."

Amber felt the butterfrees in her stomach return, and no, it wasn't Georgio. She really had to get her nerves under control. Her friends and family always told her that nerves were good for you, but she could never quite believe it.

"I'll just get this processed, and then I'll bring you through to the pool. Should only take a minute or two," he explained. Amber nodded, eyes glazing over as he set to work. A tapping on her left leg brought her back to reality.

"What the..." she wondered aloud, looking for the source of the irritation. "Oh...hello, little boy," she greeted, her voice rising an octave. A black-haired child with striking emerald eyes stared up at her with a wide grin plastered across his face. He wore a green Caterpie top, but had unfortunately neglected to wear anything else.

"Hey Nathan, you're not supposed to be through here. Ah, being a little streaker again I see," Georgio laughed, seemingly used to this sort of thing. Nathan ignored the man, simply pointing up at Amber.

"Excuse me, lady? Why is there spots on your nose?"

A pang of hurt stabbed her in the chest, before she felt slightly foolish. This is what small kids were supposed to do; they say what they see. Unclenching her firsts, the young trainer answered his question.

"That's...that's freckles. They aren't spots. They are just part of me. Nice decoration, right?" Amber smiled. The boy stared at her for a moment, lost in thought. Then with the cutest look on his face, he responded; "Yep. They special."

Suddenly a yellow dart zipped across the room, halting abruptly in front of Nathan. It was a Pikachu.

"Pika, pika, pika cha! Pikachupi pi pi pi!" the mouse scolded. The boy frowned and looked down at the floor guiltily.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. Please don't be mad."

Amber tried to suppress her laughter as the Pikachu continued to berate the little boy. It appeared the pokemon had named him 'Pika cha."

Georgio stood up from his seat and came out from behind the reception desk. Brushing a hand through his hair, he sighed and picked up Nathan from under the arms.

"Please come along Amber. We just have to assist Pikachu in returning this rascal to the domestic area," he said, light-heartedly. Georgio entered a pin code on the door off to the left and took them down a corridor to a large living room. Amber couldn't help but wonder how on earth Nathan got through the secure door. The boy began to struggle in Georgio's arms as his toys came into view again and a screening of 'Pidgey' began to play on the television. "Ok, ok jeez," the man complained, setting down the excitable child. Amber's felt her jaw slacken as she took in the family photographs on the mantelpiece and shelving. She was no doubt gaping. There was Ash, in the moment he became a Pokemon Master. Then one of Nathan as a baby (so he was definitely their son!). Another was a large group shot, with a Mr. Mime and Pikachu and finally one of Ash and Misty's wedding day.

"Keep a good eye on him Pikachu. You'll be pleased to know this is the last challenger of the day, so Misty will be back soon."

Pikachu's eyes began to water with hope. The electric pokemon no doubt loved that boy with all its heart, but he definitely had to be exhausting.

"So, we're ready to go?" Amber probed as politely as she could, trying to ignore the underwear hanging on the lampshade. Georgio turned to her, giving a thumbs up. "Yeah, let's get going. You get ten minutes in the changing room to prepare and gather your thoughts before battling Misty. This way, please."

After what seemed like five minutes of passing the aquarium, the duo arrived at a set of double doors bearing a Cascade badge design. This was real now.

"Ok. This is the entrance to the battle arena. Just as a point of interest, further down the corridor is the extension to the gym, added five years ago. Misty uses that area to train and let her Pokemon relax in fresh water and salt water pools. I hope the aquarium on the way here helped to soothe your nerves. Anyways, through this door is the entrance hall. The female changing room is to your right. Now, when you enter the changing room, use your ten minutes wisely and select two Pokemon for your team. A timer on the wall will indicate when to enter the arena. Do not head through the blue glass door; please return to the entrance hall and make your way towards the pool. Best of luck Amber."

* * *

A bright red five glowed up on the tiled wall. Amber had set out her six pokeballs on the bench and was trying not to second-guess her initial action plan of Bulbasaur and Magnemite. Rubbing her chin with her thumb thoughtfully, she filed mentally through her other Pokemon. Bellossom, Gengar, Sandshrew and Jigglypuff. Biting her lip, she picked up Jigglypuff's pokeball. Should she? Replacing Bulbasaur was out of the question and Magnemite was perfect for a battle with water types. She spoke out loud, surprised by the confidence in her voice.

"So many trainers would choose an electric type."

Amber placed Jigglypuff's pokeball alongside Bulbasaur's on the belt holster. One minute was remaining. Her heart began to thump out of her chest. Making her way over to the mirror, she stared determinedly back at her reflection. There she was, the blue-eyed wavy haired teenager, wearing her favourite purple dress.

"I can do this."

The arena was a lot larger than she thought it would be. An Olympic sized pool was the centre piece, with seating stands on either side. The walls were painted with various water Pokemon of the Kanto region. Amber took her position at one end of the pool while Misty stood at the other. She really was a sensational looking woman. Her fiery red hair hung just above her shoulders and her body was athletic and filled out in the right places. Misty wore a light-blue unzipped jacket, with her dark blue collar sticking upright. Her swimsuit was white, with streamlined dark blue lines along the sides. The gym leader smiled at the challenger, almost cockily, with hands placed on her hips.

"Hello, I'm Misty, the leader of Cerulean Gym. It's good to see you Amber. I accept your challenge for the Cascade badge. Good luck."

She even had a pretty voice. The young trainer flinched as someone sat down in the stands to watch and the referee stood up to begin the match.

"Amber Green of Celadon City faces Misty, the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym in a battle for the Cascade badge. This is a two-on-two battle. Knock out two of the opponent's Pokemon and you will be declared the winner...BEGIN."

A surge of adrenaline pumped through the teenager's veins as a pokemon appeared on a floating panel in the pool.

"What is that?" she questioned out loud.

Pulling out the Pokedex, she pointed it towards the pokemon.

"_Frogadier, the bubble frog pokemon. Native to Kalos, this water type pokemon can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting objects up to a hundred feet away."_

"Kalos..." she whispered. 'Just thank the heavens it wasn't Gyarados.'

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Amber threw in her first pokemon.

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

The grass and poison type materialised on the floating panel opposite Frogadier.

"I believe in you Bulbasaur, I know you will try your hardest!" she shouted.

Misty smiled warily. "You and Bulbasaur seem close. Perhaps you share the greatest bond with this Pokemon?"

Amber nodded enthusiastically. "Bulbasaur has been with me since the beginning. We've won six gym badges together and been on quite the adventure. She's my best friend."

The woman was smiling genuinely now, with a distant look in her eyes. "I'm impressed. Let's see how well you do against me."

Amber snapped into action, ready to take the first move.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!"

The girl had barely finished the sentence before Misty cut confidently in with her command. Amber felt like her mind foggy, as she struggled to tune into the pacing. After a few seconds delay, the blonde knew it was smokescreen. When the thick black smoke cleared, the opposing platform was empty, leaving Bulbasaur confused. Her mind caught up with her.

"Bulbasaur, watch out!"

The spray of the water hit her bare legs as Frogadier jumped swiftly from underneath in a quick attack, sending Bulbasaur flying to a secondary platform. Amber felt like crying in relief – she was so thankful the pokemon hadn't fallen in.

"Quickly Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" she ordered desperately. Good move. Frogadier was hit by the barage of sharp leaves, leaving it dazed.

"Keep going Frogadier, let's use double team!" Misty enthused, as the water pokemon gathered some energy. Amber had to keep up the pace. A spark set off in her mind; "let's go, vine whip!" Several blue frogs appeared at once, just as the vines snapped at the pokemon. The blonde couldn't help but let out a yell of frustration.

"Keep going Bulbasaur, let's find the real one!" the teen encouraged. "Bulba!" the pokemon affirmed in reply, shooting out the vines again, quickly snapping from one mirage to the other.

The gym leader barked out a command. "Frogadier...smack down!"

Amber gulped...she was sure that was a rock move. She reverted to the first attack she'd ever learned; "tackle!"

The two pokemon came together in an almighty clash, leaving both pokemon heavily damaged. Gritting her teeth, Amber tried to clamp down on the emotional pain she felt for her Bulbasaur. Assessing her opponent, she noticed a weak moment.

"Bulbasaur! Please, you must get up. Let's use vine whip one last time, we can win this now! I know you can do it!"

Misty remained silent, watching her Frogadier intently.

"Bul...baaaa!" the grass pokemon roared, as a vine whip shot out across the pool. Amber had expected a trick, but none came. Bulbasaur had done it!

A red light flashed across the pool, as Frogadier was recalled to its pokeball.

"Good job Frogadier. Have a good rest now." Misty kissed the pokeball softly, before returning it to inside her jacket.

"Haha! All right Bulbasaur! You did it buddy, come on back now!" Amber laughed happily.

Misty's soft demeanour suddenly took on a fiery energy again. Her smile was replaced by a slight frown.

"That's a wonderful Bulbasaur you have there. You should be very proud. Now, I think for my next pokemon I'll choose..." Before she knew it, there was a Psyduck flailing around pathetically in the middle of the pool.

"Psy eye eye eye eye eye!" the yellow duck called out anxiously. Amber couldn't believe it. 'Seriously? Misty has a Psyduck that can't swim?'

A visible vein had appeared on Misty's forehead, as she clenched a fist in anger. The woman began to scare Amber as she shouted at the duck in total frustration, face turning the colour of her hair. "You may be Nate's favourite, but that doesn't mean you can keep popping out of your pokeball whenever you please!"

Thankfully, the gym leader didn't let the pokemon suffer for long. She removed her jacket and dove into the pool, grumpily allowing Psyduck to clamber onto her head. Amber admired the way the woman glided through the water with ease, covering distance with not much effort. 'Misty must be an excellent swimmer'.

"Right. Psyduck. Why don't you sit there, while I battle with another pokemon, hmm?"

Misty didn't bother putting her jacket back on, instead pulling out a pokeball from the heap on the floor. "Think you might find this one more of a challenge, Amber. Go, Vaporeon!"

Amber had seen this before. One of the evolved forms of Evee.

"Let me show you just how strong water pokemon are," Misty grinned.

"I choose you, Jigglypuff!" Amber called proudly.

The little pink puffball materialised, proudly clutching a marker pen.

"Uhm," Amber blushed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly."For some reason Jigglypuff loves that pen, she thinks it's a microphone!"

Misty's jaw was hanging open, her face as white as a sheet.

"I...it...it can't be!" she screeched loudly, waving a pointed finger wildly. A deeper voice yelled down from the stands - "Holy shit!"

Amber blinked slowly, turning to look up at the spectator. The dark-haired man was standing in shock, both fists clenched in front of him. He wore a red and white short-sleeved jacket with black gloves and jeans. She felt like shouting the same profanity – the Pokemon Master was watching her battle!

"Ash! You apologise right now for swearing in front of this young girl! Do you have no decency?!" Misty raged. Her husband looked affronted and began to defend himself passionately.

"Oh come on Mist! You're just as shocked as I am!...Sorry kid."

Amber struggled to speak, but finally go the words out.

"That's ok, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

She felt like gushing and kneeling at his feet, but managed to keep up the façade of being a normal human being.

"Em, if you don't mind me asking," she asked, raising her voice above the couple's quarrelling, "but what exactly has shocked you?"

Misty turned to face the young trainer, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, we should have explained. Well, Jigglypuff has met us a few times before. Back when we were about your age..."

The teenager was surprised at this revelation. "Wow, that's so cool Jigglypuff! ...Jigglypuff?"

The little pink pokemon seemed to be unimpressed, puffing up in annoyance.

"Jiggly..."

Jigglypuff jumped back onto the pool side, marching over to the apprehensive gym leader. Climbing the stairs to the lowest diving board, Jigglypuff made her way onto the platform. Glaring at Misty, and then over to Ash, Jigglypuff raised the pen to its mouth and began to sing.

"Oh no! No, Jigglypuff!" Amber shouted. The blonde-haired girl sprinted around the pool, her vision beginning to blur halfway.

'Wow, the ceiling is high'. The young girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before jolting upright. Anxiety coursed through her veins; what was happening? Like a bolt of lightning, recollection hit her and she fumbled around for her pokeball. Stumbling to her feet, Amber looked around the room frantically for her Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff! Where are you? That was a beautiful performance!"

Amber knew her compliment would goad the sensitive pokemon out of hiding. A flash of pink appeared from behind a kit bag and began running towards her in glee.

"Hi Jigglypuff! That was great, but please try to remember what I said about performing! Now, return."

'This is so embarrassing,' Amber thought, as she took in the still slumbering figures of Ash, Misty, Vaporeon and the referee. 'And she's drawn on their faces!'

Amber waited patiently for the two to wake up. It was becoming increasingly awkward as time ticked by. Even nudging them slightly did not shake them from their slumber.

"Um, like hi? What happened here?"

The young trainer spun around to find the eldest Sensational Sister, Daisy. She was arguably the prettiest of the four and that was quite something.

"Well, you see...my Jigglypuff got a little excited. I'm quite used to the effects now, but looks like her song is as strong as ever!"

Daisy giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She pointed down towards Ash.

"You're Jigglypuff is quite the artist. Check out Ash's moustache and monocle. Oh and Misty has a lovely beard."

Amber chuckled, glad that Daisy saw the funny side.

"So like, I was passing through to Pallet Town after meeting my sisters in Lavender Town. Thought I'd drop by and see my cute little nephew. Turns out there was quite a match here too. You've well and truly trounced Misty. Girl, you totally deserve a Cascade Badge."

Her mouth hung open in astonishment as Daisy raked around in a basket near the stands, retrieving a small metal box. Flipping open the lid, a pile of shining blue water drop badges glinted in the light. Removing one, she turned excitedly to Amber and held out the badge proudly.

"Here, take it."

Amber raised an eyebrow. She wanted to win that badge honourably.

"Look, I don't know if I should. I mean, I didn't beat her Vaporeon."

"When Misty is incapacitated, I'm the gym leader. So listen here and listen good. You've won the badge fair and square, take it. Ash also got his Cascade Badge under unusual circumstances."

This piece of news lightened Amber's mood. She held out her hand and Daisy passed over the prize. Grinning widely, Amber posed and gave the badge a kiss.

"Yeah! I won a Cascade Badge! Number seven, now bring on number eight!"


	2. Family

**Family**

Pikachu was actually relieved to see Psyduck. It meant that Pikachupi was back. While he had fun with Pikacha, it had been an eventful day. They had just finished a pretend gun fight with Team Rocket. Not to mention, Daisy hadn't been much help during her short visit; she just dished out presents.

"Psy eye eye?" Psyduck said, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. Nathan shouted in glee, bounding towards the yellow duck.

"Oh Ducky, it's you! I missed you so much. Come sit with me and Pika. You too 'Poreon!"

The regal looking Vaporeon looked reluctant at first, before giving in and patiently allowing the excitable youngster to coddle her. The little boy pulled them both into a hug, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

"Here, we watching Pidgey. Let me get you some tea."

Nathan sped off to his toy kitchen, pulling a couple of cups from the cupboard. Pikachu had earlier been treated to a plastic fried egg with red felt tip pen for ketchup. He was sure that his friends were in for a treat.

"Hello there Nate. Have you been behaving yourself for Pikachu, hmm?" Misty greeted her son, eyes full of warmth. Ignoring her, Nathan continued busily at the kitchen, before serving the pokemon their tea. Pysduck was given a hamburger with his and Vaporeon had peas.

"Dig in guys. Now mommy, yours is just coming."

Misty plonked down on the couch, leaning back into the cushions and closing her eyes. Pikachu jumped up into her lap, curling up for a quick nap.

"Mommy. Mommy."

Misty groaned. "Hmm, what is it sweetie?"

Straining an eye open, the gym leader saw her smiling son's face as he held up a cup for her to take. Sighing Misty leaned forwards slightly, making sure not to disturb Pikachu, and took the cup from her son gratefully.

"Thank you, Nate," she smiled. He watched carefully as Misty pretended to drink her tea. She took a few sips and then one big gulp.

"Wow, that's very good! Now, why don't you sit down with Ducky and 'Poreon while daddy makes dinner."

The thought was quite frankly terrifying. They could really do with Brock, Delia or their part-time chef. Misty was no great cook herself, but couldn't burn water in the way Ash was capable of. No doubt they'd be having take-out tonight. Though she sometimes gave her husband a hard time, Misty had been happy to have him around for a while. Being a pokemon master, Ash was often travelling. In fact he was leaving tomorrow. It saddened her that Nathan couldn't spend more time with him.

* * *

One hour later, Ash Ketchum sauntered through wearing an apron. He had a fake smile plastered across his face and stood proudly, like his younger self winning a gym badge.

"Dinner is served!"

"Nice apron, Ashy-boy," Misty teased. He was trying too hard – Ash had definitely ordered in food. He puffed his chest out, proud of the apron's Snorlax design. Scooping up Nathan, Misty headed through to the dining area, with Pikachu, Psyduck and Vaporeon in tow. Pikachu was very pleased to see the sight of real food. His master had set out a small table for them, with a bottle of ketchup placed in the middle. "Pikachu!" The mouse squealed, bounding towards the prize.

The humans meanwhile were greeted with pizza.

"Yay, it's from Pizza Paradise!" Nathan yelled, stuffing a ham and pineapple slice in his mouth. His father's eyes momentarily bulged, before ruffling his son's hair, laughing enthusiastically.

"Oh, Nate. What are you like? This is Ash's special home made pizza."

Misty giggled, patting the chair next to her. "You must be exhausted from all your efforts, chef. Sit down."

"Thank God. I'm starving."

Ash pulled over an entire pizza to himself and dug in, stopping occasionally to gulp on Coca-Cola. Misty rolled her eyes, used to her husbands antics. She had no idea how he managed to stay in shape.

Suddenly Ash's wrist communicator buzzed. Pulling a face at the interruption, the pokemon master rubbed his hands clean with a napkin and tapped a button on the watch. A pretty, blonde-haired woman appeared on the small screen.

"Oh hi Serena," he mumbled, still chewing his food. Misty's eyes narrowed – she wasn't fond of her.

"Hey Ash, long time no see. Eating as usual, hmm?"

Ash grinned. "Yeah, I guess so!"

She smiled warmly, holding a hand to her mouth to politely suppress her laughter.

"I heard you're leaving Cerulean soon to meet with the Elite Four. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be in the area around then and would love to catch up with you!"

Ash's face lit up, his brown eyes sparkling. "Sure, that would be awesome! I'm leaving the city tomorrow and should be there on Wednesday. So I guess I'll give you a call when I get there."

Serena nodded, looking pleased at his response. "That's great. Can't wait to see you!"

"Alright, see you soon Serena. Bye!"

Ash clicked the screen off and rapidly returned to devouring his pizza. Misty struggled to control her legendary temper. It was not his fault, this was her problem.

"She's ridiculous sometimes. Fawning all over you like that," Misty said lightly, pouring Nathan some more juice.

The Pallet native scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Erm, she wasn't really. She was just being her bubbly self...what is your problem with her?"

The gym leader would never admit it, but her similarity to Gyarados was true. Face matching the colour of her hair, Misty slammed her fists on the table and spat out some angry words at Ash.

"Of course I have a problem with her, you stupid idiot! She better keep her hands off you, I swear! She'll never know what hit her!"

Nathan gazed over at his mother with a bored expression, looking like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. His green eyes glanced over to his father, waiting for the reaction.

"...Misty. What are you talking about? She would never hurt me."

Nathan knew this was the wrong answer, so he hopped off his chair and joined the pokemon leaving the room for bed. He had temper tantrums just like mommy and knew that his daddy was in trouble. Right on cue his mom exploded from frustration; Pikachu's ears pressed back against his head at the harsh sound. Small sparks erupted from his body.

"Pika pika!" He exclaimed, conversing with Vaporeon and Psyduck. "Pikapi, Pikachupi chu chu. Pikacha pika pikachu!"

Psyduck tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Psy?"

Vaporeon shook her head and began to push Nathan and Psyduck up the stairs. Thankful for Vaporeon, Pikachu sighed and marched back into the kitchen. Pikapi and Pikachupi were right up in each other's faces, each competing to shout louder than the other. Scampering up onto the table, Pikachu casually sipped some orange juice from a straw, then did a couple of stretches.

"You'll be showing off in Ever Grande City, like, ooh look at me. I'm Ash Ketchum, oh Serena, look how dumb I am!"

"And you'll be here, posing about in your swimming costume in front of little boys."

"That's it you zig-zagged faced jerk, you've crossed the line."

A bright light filled the room as time seemed to stop. Within a split second Ash had braced himself. He was very familiar with what was to happen.

"Pika...chuuuuu!" The electric pokemon screamed, delivering his age-old punishment for their bickering. Moments later, his two charred friends lay blackened on the floor, white eyes wide in shock. Ash puffed a little bit of smoke from his mouth.

"Thanks...Pika...chu," he groaned, twitching slightly.

"You're a real Pika pal," Misty squeaked.

* * *

Vaporeon turned her nose up at her trainer as she entered the bedroom. Misty did appear somewhat embarrassed as she knelt down next to the water pokemon.

"I'm sorry. I guess we're not the best parents sometimes. Thank you for helping, Vaporeon."

There was a flash of red as Vaporeon returned to her pokeball. Psyduck was sitting on the bed next to Nathan, pushing the button on the boy's toy pokedex repeatedly.

"No, no Ducky!" he laughed. "I'm trying to see the pictures!"

"Psyduck, return." Misty beckoned, holding out his pokeball. The duck disappeared from Nathan's side, leaving the boy quite upset.

"No, I wanted Ducky to stay!" Nathan screamed, flailing around and kicking the air.

"It's bedtime, darling. You can play with him again in the morning. You're both very tired," Misty said soothingly, ignoring her son's tantrum. She handed him a sippy cup and sure enough, he quietened down, falling back into the routine.

"Gosh Nate, I'd completely forgotten you'd taken off your pants," Misty chuckled, dressing him in his pyjamas. "Unfortunately the only clean ones are the ones your daddy got you."

The t-shirt read, _'My Dad is the Pokemon Master', _and the shorts were covered in pokeballs. The gym leader pulled the covers up, tucking in her son. She stroked his hair for a minute, watching him tiredly sip on the cup. He looked very sweet, with his eyes glazed over and drooping.

"I'm sorry that Dad and I shouted at each other. We didn't mean to do it in front of you. We love each other really," she whispered. "And we love you."

Ash squeezed her shoulders. She hadn't heard him come in. His deep voice reverberated in her chest as he spoke. "We sure do Nate. Now, I'm going to tell you your bedtime story. Say goodnight to mommy."

The red-head smiled and leaned over, giving Nathan a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Ash was surprised to receive a kiss as well, before she exited the room. Misty wasn't usually so quick to forgive. With the drink sucked dry, Nathan tossed aside the cup and gazed up at his father expectedly.

"Come on. Story," he commanded. "Not from a book."

Ash nodded and stroked his chin in thought. "I think I'm going to tell you another special story tonight from my adventures...I'm sorry I couldn't hang out with you today. I've had to organise everything for my latest trip. I won't be gone too long though and I'll miss you very much."

"Story," Nathan repeated.

The pokemon master raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok buddy. So, here we go. Once upon a time, Ash, Misty and Brock discovered that some Clefairy were building a spaceship..."

* * *

Sunlight shone into the bedroom, stirring Ash from his slumber. Letting out a giant yawn, he closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open. He smiled slightly, feeling the familiar weight of his wife across his bare chest. Note to self, he thought – don't talk about weight. Bringing his thoughts elsewhere, he instead focused on her breasts. He knew this also may make Misty mad, but she didn't have to know. Hell, no doubt she'd secretly like it.

"Yay," he muttered dorkily, enjoying them pressing up against him. "Boobs."

Ash inhaled sharply, regretting his immaturity – Misty literally had him by the balls.

"Jeez Mist, take it easy," he groaned. "Oh God, please don't hit them with your mallet."

She released him, giggling uncontrollably at his fear. "I'm not that cruel, Ashy-boy."

They lay there for a while, just enjoying each others company. His wife then shifted slightly, pushing herself up on the pillow to be at equal eye level.

"Ash...I wish you didn't have to go."

He felt guilty, but that was the nature of his job. Misty knew what she was getting into.

"Yeah, me neither. I have to do it though."

"...I know."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, Ash pulled his baseball cap and backpack on. Just outside the entrance to the Cerulean Gym, he double-checked the pokeballs on his belt and gave a quick nod to the loyal Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ash!" a friendly voice shouted in the distance.

Glancing up, a wide grin spread across his face as Tracy Sketchit ran over. His trusty sketch-pad was hanging precariously out of his unzipped messenger bag.

"Tracy, it's good to see you!" Ash said, patting his brother-in-law on the back. He pointed quickly towards his bag. "Watch you don't lose that by the way!"

Tracy almost fell over upon noticing the sketch-pad. That was precious cargo.

"Yeah, so I'm here to pick up Nathan. Delia thought Misty might want a bit of a break from juggling both him and work."

Misty stepped out beside them, wearing a pretty summer dress. Some guys in the distance starting were lurking about, gripping onto autograph books and taking pictures with their phones. Ash glared at them. They were a bunch of perves.

"Ah thanks so much Tracy! I was just talking to Delia a few minutes ago. Needless to say she is very excited to see Nathan."

Daisy bounded out of the gym, glomping onto her husband. "Oh my god, like, Tracy. I've been so busy with things here and in Lavender Town. Now this poor girl needs pampering."

Misty raised an eyebrow, passing her son over to the pokemon watcher.

"You two take good care of him now. If he gets lost in the Viridian Forest with all those bugs I will never ever forgive you."

Daisy stuck her tongue at at her sister, while Tracy gulped and began to strap the boy securely into the car seat.

Ash wrapped an arm around Misty. "Really bugs are the least of our concerns, Mist."

The gym leader laughed weakly and soon enough she was bidding her family goodbye.

She was alone again, but she knew how to be alone.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**: Ash meets with the Elite Four and discovers that Team Aqua are infiltrating Kanto. Meanwhile, Misty has an unexpected visitor._


End file.
